<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turtle Twin by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340105">Turtle Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Cute, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse introduces Hazel to a certain animal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Hazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turtle Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hazel (from Infinity Train) meeting real turtles for the first time?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tulip, Jesse and Lake bring her to the pond. It’s Jesse’s idea, to help Hazel get used to real sunshine and water. Lake sets up the picnic as the three non-metal people wade.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Jesse looks up from collecting some river stones. Hazel is staring at a rock. A small turtle is on the rock, staring back. “That’s a turtle, Hazel.” he says gently, placing the stones in his pocket before walking over. Hazel seems entranced, staring at the turtle as it stares back. “Pretty cute, right?”</p><p>She nods, enamoured with her smaller twin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>